The New Kid
by Lizzie112
Summary: "Alice, who's the hot, tall kid at the desk?" I nudged her with a curious smile. She turned to me with a surprised look, and through gritted teeth, she tapped Mr. Tall and Handsome on the shoulder and said with a fake smile plastered on her face, "Bella, this is my cousin, Edward. Edward, this is my best friend, Bella." Damn. BxE ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at writing my very own story! **

**Let me know what you think! R&amp;R!**

**A/N: SM owns characters! Not me! **

**Enjoy!**

The New Kid

I pulled up to Forks High School with a frown, etched into my face. It was too soon! Too soon to be back in this place! Summer was too fun, too good and too short. Alas, here I was, in the parking lot of school having an internal battle with myself.

_To try and enjoy senior year or not to enjoy senior year, that is the question my friends. _

While I was still trying to make my decision, I heard a loud squeal. I turned around, knowing fully well who it was, my bestest friend, the petite pixie, Alice Cullen. "Bella! Ah! I missed you so much! I can't believe the Summer's over already, I don't want anything to do with this place!" Alice sighed and looked over at me, "No offense." She added.

"None taken, but I'm surprised, I thought you would've been happy to be back here especially since its our senior year?"

"I am, I am, it's just Jazzie and I had such a great summer in Cali! Bella, you _have _to go sometime! The sun, the beach, the stores! It was all great!"

"No offense Ali, but that sounds awful!" I gushed as we started to walk arm in arm to the main entrance.

"Whatever Bella! You su-"

She was cut off by a large pair of arms that enveloped us both up and squeezed us until we couldn't breathe anymore. "Emmett... McCarthy." I gasped. "Can't… breathe!" Soon after the arms loosened and Alice and I were lowered to the ground, gasping and coughing, trying to catch our breaths. "Well nice too see you too, Emmett. I see you've been working out this summer, you're even bigger, didn't think that was possible but.."

"That's nice of you to notice Bells," Emmett said, flexing like never before, "and lucky for you, you've got a front seat ticket to the gun show." We all laughed and started walking to school. When we were walking inside, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, probably the most attractive pair of twins you'll ever see, had just pulled up into the parking lot.

Alice screamed and jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Jasper came strolling up with his southern twang, he enveloped Alice in a hug and said, "Morning darling, you look great." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and added, "I missed you."

I made a fake barfing sound and turned to Emmett, but Rosalie had now joined him and all I saw was them whispering in each other's ear, the biggest smile from Emmett and I could hear Rosalie giggling. I let out a loud sigh and finished the walk into school, by myself.

I've always been the one that single in our group of friends. Alice and Jasper have been dating since freshman year, they were basically married, and Emmett and Rosalie got a later start, they were both in denial for freshman year so they didn't date but when they were sophomores, there was no denying that they were perfect for each other and they've been dating ever since.

I on the other hand, have yet to find my 'soulmate', as Alice calls Jasper. Don't get me wrong, I have dated a bit during my three years, but the people I dated just never seemed to get along with my friend group. I always noticed myself drifting away from Alice, Rosalie, Jazz and Emmett so every time I decided that they were more important than some high school fling, so they never lasted.

When we all got our schedules, we compared, like we did every year. Luckily, I had six classes and I had at least one of them in four, but the other two would be lonely without them.

We had all gone our separate ways, Alice and I had 1st period together, AP English. While we were walking Alice suddenly stopped and yelled in the middle of the crowded hallway, "Crap! I totally forgot!"

"What? What is it?" I asked concerned.

"I totally forgot! My cousin just moved here and today's his first day here! I was supposed to take him to class and show him around an-" Alice dropped her books and grabbed her hair and started breathing really heavily.

"Alice, calm down, we still have ten minutes before class starts, we'll go and get him show him to his class and then get to English!" I tried to calm her down and it seemed to then headed to the crowded office, I looked around to find someone who resembled Alice. Then I saw a tall guy with messy bronze hair with his back turned to us leaning against the counter. "Alice, who's the hot, tall kid at the desk?" I nudged her with a curious smile.

She turned to me with a surprised look, and through gritted teeth,AQ tapped Mr. Tall and Handsome on the shoulder and said with a fake smile plastered on her face, "Bella, _this_ is my _cousin_, Edward. Edward, _this_ is my _best friend_, Bella."

_Damn. _

**Soooo? How was it? R&amp;R?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All normal disclaimers apply to this. **

**R&amp;R please!**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

Today was my first day at Forks High School, I was terrified.

I moved into my Uncle Carlisleand Aunt Esme's house only two days prior to today. It was just them two and their daughter Alice, who was the same age as me. Alice and I always got along because we were the same age and my parents used to be very close to Carlisle and Esme.

My parents died in a car accident on October 21, 1998. Since then, I've lived with my god parents in Chicago. But they just had a baby and so i thought it would be better to give them some space. I contacted Carlisle and Esme during the summer and they agreed to take me in. I started to pack immediately.

I woke up this morning anxious for what the day had in store for me.

I wasn't fully unpacked yet, so I was rummaging around my suitcase to find something to wear. I decided on a simple grey, button down, long sleeve and dark wash, fitted jeans, descent. I then went to take a shower and attempted to tame my wild, bronze colored hair, to no avail. I went down to breakfast and started driving to school at 7:50, I needed to get there early to get myself situated and I didn't want to rush Alice so we drove separately.

At the office, it was really crowded. I weeved through a sea of people to get to the desk. I read 'Mrs. Cope' on the plaque on desk. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm here to sign in." I said loud enough for her to hear over the buzz of voices.

"Oh! Edward, yes Mr. Cullen called about you earlier. So great to have you here at Forks High." She smiled at me and gave me a folder that had papers inside, "This is your schedule and all of you textbook slips are in there, just give them to the teacher and they will give you your books." She pointed to the papers with the back of her pen. "Here is your locker number and code. Do you have anyone showing you around today?" She questioned.

"Uh- yea- uh- my cousin- Alice." I stuttered. I was so overwhelmed.

"Of course, Alice is a great student and I'm sure you know about her great personality already." I nodded. "Well that's all for now, have a great day and looks like your 1st period class is AP Spanish. You'll be fine!" She gave me a warm smile, which put me at ease a bit.

As I looked over the contents of the folder I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see a surprised Alice staining alongside the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had big brown eyes that i could get lost in, long brown hair and she was petite, my weakness was petite. _Damn._ This girl was my dream.

"Bella, _this_ is my _cousin_, Edward. Edward, _this_ is my _best friend_, Bella."

_Bella. _It was perfect, it fit her to the 'T'. Wait. _Best. Friend. _Shit. There goes my shot. Wait. How did I think I had a shot anyways- Bella was _beautiful_. There was no way that she would go for someone like me. she could do _much _better. Hell, she probably already had a boyfriend, any guy would be lucky to have her.

I stretched out my hand towards her. It took her a second to register what was going on. It looked almost like she was gapping at me. Wishful thinking I guess. When she put her hand in mine, I felt a small shock of electricity surge through me, I looked her in the eye, wondering if she felt it too, it looked like she did because her eyes were wide and she took a sharp intake of breath.

_What the hell does that mean? _

As Alice led me to my Spanish class, down the hallways of the school, I regularly stole glances to my left at Bella. Some of the times, she was already looking at me and when our eyes would meet she would quickly put her head down with a shy smile on her face and the most gorgeous blush on her cheeks that would travel down her neck. I was _captivated. _

Alice and I said a quick goodbye. I then locked eyes with Bella as Alice assured me that I would sit with them at lunch, _them _includes _Bella… Score! _

I went into my Spanish class and tried to stay focused but I couldn't, I couldn't because of the beautiful creature that I had just met minutes ago. Before I even realized, Spanish was over. I asked a random girl where my next class would be and she directed me there, but not before she blatantly tried to flirt with me, sorry, not interested.

I stood outside of the Biology classroom anxious to see how this class would go.

When I walked into the classroom, I quickly got my textbook and scanned the classroom for an empty seat. There were two empty seats, one beside a busty blonde who was trying to give me a sexy wink, but looked more like a twitch, and the other seat was beside a small brunette with a body that I already knew too well.

_Bella._

Without another thought, I rushed over to her table. She was digging around in her backpack with her head down, she didn't see me walk up or sit down. When she sat up straight, she was looking straight ahead, i moved my arms onto the table and she whirled her head around and let out a little gasp along with a jump. She put her hand over her heart and her breathing got faster. "Edward, you scared me." She said with a shy smile.

"I'm sorry, that was not my intention." I hung my head low and stole a glance at Bella, she was in an almost identical position but with the blush that I have come to love.

BOV

I was rummaging around my bag to try and find my pencils, I finally found them all the way at the bottom of my bag. I sat up and waited patiently for class to start. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone sitting beside me. I turned to the left and we immediately locked eyes. I jumped a little and let out a gasp.

_Edward. _

"Edward, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, that was not my intention." We both put our heads down and I had a smile and I felt my face start to heat up.

Throughout the entire class we would look over at each other and smile, I'd giggle, he'd laugh a little. All I could think about, during the entire lesson was, _Damn. How can one person be so attractive?!_

All too soon, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. We both got up from our chairs and put our books away. Suddenly Edward turned to me and said, "So, I'll see you at lunch right?"

_Oh, yes you absolutely will._

I blushed and looked down, "Yea."

**Kind of a boring chapter but I had to get it all out there!**

**R&amp;R!**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All usual disclaimers apply.**

**Maybe this will start to spice the story up ;) **

**R&amp;R**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

I was walking towards the cafeteria when I started to think about Bella.

_I had to make a move. I just had to! I couldn't let one more minute go by without having Bella all to myself. _

_I knew she liked me. She must, right? Why else would she glance over at me or blush when she caught me staring. _

I was at the doors with my mind set on making Bella mine by, at least, the end of today. Yea it was soon, but so what? I have always been one to make my feelings known and I always go what I wanted, _always._ And having Bella was no exception, I wanted her, needed her.

As I walked through the doors I quickly scanned the room until my eyes landed upon a seated glorious silhouette that I knew, had to be Bella's.

BPOV

Finally, lunchtime. I walked into the cafeteria and my eyes immediately went to the table at the back of the room. I saw saw Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

_No Edward…_

I took my usual seat beside Alice. It felt like nothing has changed, I was still the third wheel, or I guess the fifth wheel in this case.

There was a loud buzzing throughout the cafeteria from people's voices and their laughter, suddenly, it all went quite. My back was to the door and so I didn't understand why the cafeteria had gone suddenly silent.

I slowly turned around, out of curiosity, just in time to see Adonis, a.k.a Edward, walking through the double doors. At the exact same moment it seemed that the clouds had also seen the godly beauty that this man possessed and decided that he needed a spotlight to shine on him and make him everyone's center focus, so the clouds parted and now he was shining like a diamond embedded in a muddy rock, standing out like he was the only thing in the room worth looking at, which he was.

So there I was sitting with my head in the opposite direction of the rest of my body, blatantly gapping, with my mouth open in shock, and staring at the beauty of this boy, no, this man, _no, this God. _The same god that was walking directly to me with a similar look of awe on his face.

Did I have food in my teeth? Was my hair a mess? Was he looking at my pale white skin in disgust? Why was he looking at only me? Why was he not staring at the busty blondes with supermodel bodies that inhabited this institution? Why was he looking at the plain brunette with nothing special to her name?

I racked my brain for answers but didn't have time to come up with one before he put his hand under my chin and gently closed my mouth. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Wouldn't want a fly getting the chance to taste the inside of your mouth before I get that opportunity, now would we?" He pulled back to look at me and saw my eyes bulge out and my jaw go slack again.

A smirk pulled at his lips, his godly lips, and he broke eye contact to sit at the empty chair beside me, releasing me from the trance that I had been trapped in. How did he have this hold on me already? I had only met him three hours earlier?

At this point I finally realized that in fact, every student in the cafeteria was looking in my direction, their eyes traveling between my face and the back of Edward's head. The girls had anger and jealousy in their eyes while the boys had disgust and confusion in theirs. I couldn't take it. All of the looks I was getting, I was never someone who wanted to be in the spotlight or have the attention on me.

When I came to my senses, I turned around and sat normally in my chair, only to find the rest of my friends bug eyed and open mouthed looking between Edward and I. _That's it. _I immediately got up and stormed out of the cafeteria. I ran quickly to the end of the short hallway and slid down the wall, slowly, and put my head in my hands and let out the most aggravated sigh I have ever heard.

After a few seconds I heard the cafeteria doors burst open and the sound of shoes hitting the ground. I didn't look up, not even when I heard the footsteps stop, not even when a hand was placed on my knee, not even when I heard a familiar velvet voice whisper, "Bella. Bella, please look at me."

His voice sounded pleading, it gripped my heart. I slowly looked up and through the unshed tears in my eyes, I saw a gorgeous man stooped down to be at eye level with me. So many thoughts and feeling were going through my head and heart at that moment. All I knew was my basic information and I knew that I hated Edward Cullen.

I hated him because he had such a hold on me and I've only known him for, at most, four hours. But that's also the reason why I liked him, like really, really liked him because no one else has made my heart pound in my chest or made the butterflies in my stomach flutter, no one, but him. It happened with the simplest touch or glance in my direction, every time his skin came in contact with mine or his piercing greens eyes locked with my brown ones, all my systems would go haywire and I lost all control.

A perfect example of the effect he had on me could be understood from this moment. Because without having control over what I was saying or doing, I said in the harshest tone, "Get away from me." Hurt and confusion flashed across his face and he quickly retracted his hand. "And stay away."

Without another thought or glance I got up and ran out of the main entrance.

_What the fuck did I just do?_

EPOV

_What the fuck did I just do?_

**Didn't expect that did ya?!**

**R&amp;R! **

**Next one coming VERY soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All usual disclaimers apply.**

**R&amp;R**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

So for the past two days I've been replaying over and over again the exchange between Edward and I.

Thinking of the millions of other things that I could've said to him, like: _"You're really hot" _or _"Your touch sets me on fire" _Well I mean something along those lines.

I also took the liberty of talking to Alice about the whole situation it went a little something like this,

"_Hey Alice, what's up with your cousin?"_

"_What do you mean? Has he bother you?"_

Well he got me hot and bothered but I don't think she meant that way, _"No, kind of the opposite, he kind of.. came on to me…"_

Alice squealed, clapped and jumped up and down._ "Bella this is perfect! Now you won't be the fifth wheel all the time! And he is in our group and gets along with all of us!" _

So needless to say, Alice approved and needless to say, I had royal ruined my chances with him. I need to think of some way to try and fix the mess that I've made.

I made it up in my mind that I would at least _try _ and speak to him, maybe apologize. Start off slow I guess.

So here I was, standing at the entrance of school, looking at Edward down at the end of the locker lined hallways packing his bag with books from his locker. _How does he make that so look hot?_ _ Bella snap out of it- you're on a mission! _Operation: Make Edward Love Me, ok maybe I need to rethink my name, but the intention of the plan still stands.

I tentatively walked towards him. I stood about five lockers away, observing him with worried eyes. He shut his locker and was about to walk away, but he quickly glanced to his left and did a double take and his eyes went wide and he just stared at me with the most scared look on his face, you'd think I was a vampire or something!

"Um.. hey Edward."

"Hey, Bella."

"Can I talk to you real fast?"

"Um, yea sure. What about?"

"So I'm really sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it. Any of it, and I'm sorry."

He just stared at me, like he was frozen. I was terrified, was he going to reject my apology, laugh at me? What? Edward, say something?! I was about tot turn and walk away to try and preserve the last thread of my dignity, when he practically yelled out at one time, "Bellawait!"

My eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry too." he let out a hard sigh, "One question, what happened?"

"Um, well when you said those things I was really surprised and didn't see it coming, everyone was looking at me and I just couldn't deal with all the attention." I looked up and made eye contact with his piercing green eyes. "When you came out to see me, I don't know I just flipped and said things that I didn't mean and I… regret saying what I did." I had my head down to the floor not wanting to look up.

"Bella I'm so sorry for what I said, I may have handled the situation wrong and.. come on a little too strong. I'm truly sorry for causing you any discomfort." He put his fingers under my chin and gently rose it, until we made eye contact, "But I did.. um… mean what I said, about the kissing thing. U-uh I mean I should have said it in um _different_ words but the intention is still there."

"W-w-what?" Was he serious?

"You heard me. Bella, I've goten to know you over these past.. what? three days?" We both laughed at that. "Bella, I don't know everything about you but I really hope that I get that chance and I know this is really fast but I-I don't know, I just feel drawn to you. What do you think?" He looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Um yeah, I feel it too. And I'd like that."

"So is that a yes, as in yes you want to get to know me better and yes you want to date me and yes you want to be my girlfriend?"

I writhed my hands together and looked up at him, "Yeah."

Edward let out a small snort, "I was looking for a different response but, I guess 'yeah' is as good as any." He stared deep into my eyes, "Bella if you don't mind, I'd really like to kiss you right now."

"Yeah." I giggled and he laughed. He looked at me with amused eyes, that suddenly turned into dark and serious. He brought his hand up from his side, He touched it to my left check, his eyes kept flickering from my eyes to lips, it made this moment all the more intense.

It was so slow, the anticipation was killing me. We were millimeters away from each other, it was like he was silently making sure that I wanted to still do this. My head was about to explode with anticipation so I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. At first it was chaste and our lips just slightly touched each other. Soon his hand went from my cheek to the back of my neck and he pulled me closer, his tongue lightly swept across my bottom lip, I tentatively gave him access and the kiss immediately deepened. My hand flew to his bronze wild hair and I tugged slightly, a low moan grew in the back of his throat and with that he turned and pushed me against the lockers, things were really starting to heat up when the bell rung and the sound startled me and my head went back and I hit it against the lockers. I let out a straggled moan and a small giggle and he let out a small chuckle.

And then in unison we both tried catching our breath with our foreheads together, "Wow."

**Sorry for the wait! Debating whether to stop it here or keep it going? What do you think?**

**R&amp;R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**All usual disclaimers apply.**

**R&amp;R!**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

Tanya. She is a busty blonde in my biology class, she's basically a barbie, but without the good personality and kind heart.

This same Tanya, is currently latched onto Edward, as in Edward Cullen, as in the Edward Cullen that I was making out with this morning! What was she doing with him? And what was he doing with her?

I stalked towards them, on one hand I was furious with Tanya and on the other, I was jealous. She was obviously the person that matched Edward's looks. As I walked over I became more and more worried about the outcome. _What if he liked her more than me? What if he didn't even like me at all? What if all of this morning was just a joke or a game to him? _

I couldn't do this. I was terrified. I was almost right in front of them but I quickly changed my direction and walked passed them, he didn't even notice.

At lunch I was sulking, much like I had been doing in my last class. Alice knew something was up and she kept asking me what was wrong and I told her nothing every time.

"Bella, I know something's wrong and I think I know what it's about." I raised my eyebrow ever so slightly as if to say _oh is that so_ and continued to eat my lunch. "Bella, I know that you like Edward." My eyes shot up to hers and i stared coughing on my sandwich. "Bella, I have no problem with it but I just want you to know that… well he's kind of… a player."

It all made sense. I knew it, there was no way that he found me as appealing as I found him. He must have realized that after later in the day because if I know one thing its that I'm a _great _kisser. That is the _one_ thing that I'm confident about, not my looks or my sense of humor, but my kissing.

All the blanks were being filled-in in that moment. "Bella, I'm really sorry, I know that you guys had a little thing- your kiss has been spreading like a wild fire around school- but no one knew him before here, I did. He comes off like he's a gentlemen-and he can be- but he just goes through girls quickly and he's _very _persistent." She lightly touched my arm to comfort me. "I'm sorry, I just don't want you getting hurt."

So now I had a choice, pretend like nothing happened, or, confront him.

"Hey Edward can I talk to you for a second?"

"Anything for you my Bella." He had his signature crooked smile in place. Damn him.

"So I've just been hearing a lot of things about you today and I just wanted to ask you them to find out the truth. I just don't want to believe the gossip and or don't want to get played." I eyed him with that last part.

He looked at me very tentatively, "Sure."

"Ok great so a yes or no will suffice and please be honest, it will make this awkward and uncomfortable situation pass by much faster." I gave him a forced smile. "So first off I just want to say, I'm not one of those crazy psycho girls, although it may seem like it right now." He nodded his head slightly.

"Did you mean everything this morning? Yes or no?"

He nodded for a yes. I gave a small smile, I knew my kissing was great.

"Are you or have you ever been a player? Yes or no?"

His eyes went wide and he just stared at my for a second. Then his eyes dropped and he gave a small nod. _Great._

"Have you hooked up with Tanya? Yes or no?" He franticly shook his head at this question.

"Do you want to hook up with Tanya? Yes or no?" He gave the same response as the previous question.

"Do you want to hook up with me? Yes or no?"

"More than anything." I dropped my head and this and slowly slid down the wall of lockers that were now against my back. I was so confused. Some how we ended up in an identical position to the one earlier in the week when I stormed out of the cafeteria. "What brought this on my Bella? Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Well earlier today I saw you and Tanya, looking very cozy with each other and I know she's what every guy looks for physically in a girl and I just assumed that you guys hooked up and that this morning meant nothing to you." I kept my eyes on the floor.

"Bella this morning was great! are you kidding? I put as much emotion into that kiss as I could muster! Couldn't you feel it?" I gave a slight shrug with a smile playing on my lips. He lifted my chin up with his fingers so we were looking in each others eyes, "Bella, I like you, only you, not Tanya or anyone else." I looked between his eyes to see if they were sincere, I gave him a smile and he sighed. He moved so that he was now sitting beside me and he interlocked our fingers. We sat in comfortable silence for a while until he broke it, "How much did Alice tell you about my past?"

I went rigid and kept my eyes down cast looking at our intertwined fingers. "All she told me was that you went through girls quite fast and that you were very persistent when you wanted a girl." He unraveled our fingers, I kept my head down.

"Bella, I'm going to be honest with you, I was a player, I never really believed in love or soul mates or anything like that so I just casually dated and casually u-um… other things." He cleared his throat and shifted slightly, he was very uncomfortable. "When I moved here I didn't think anything would change and I thought that I would be the same guy that I was in Chicago, but that was not the case. When I saw you, I felt different. I've never felt this way about anyone, especially in this short period of time. To be honest, it scares the shit out of me, but in a way that makes me curious to see why. I want to change because I want to figure out what it is about _you _that make me feel this way."

"How do you feel?" I said, barely audible.

"When I see you, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. Kind of like I want to throw up but- um- not like that and my hands get all sweaty and my heart speeds up- much like its doing right now, and when I see you smile I automatically do the same and it physically hurts in my chest, it feels like its tightening so much that it's going to pop!" He was running his hand through his hair, something I noticed he did a lot. "I realize that none of these things can be normal and thats why I'm so scar-"

I cut him of with my lips pressing against his. They mode chastely together, until I couldn't take it anymore and I wove my hand into the short hairs at the the back of his head and pulled slightly. The deep moan that he let out in the back of his throat made me immediately give his tongue access. This went on for a while longer, until the the bell, signaling lunch was over, went off. "Im this closed to disabling that thing." He Edward said quietly while panting trying to regulate his breathing like I was doing now. We rested our foreheads together until people started filling the hallways and it because awkward and hazardous with everyone around us on the floor.

Edward went to his feet and offered me his hand. I took it and he slowly helped me up and kept our hands clasped together. "We should probably get to class. We don't want to be late." He said using his chin to point to a door at the end of the hallway. _Yes! We have class together now! _We walked hand in hand to Biology.

I stopped him just before we got to the door and pressed my lips to his chastely. I moved my mouth towards his ear, "I feel the same way when I see you too."

When we walked into the classroom it was still half empty, we walked down the center aisle and I was about the stop and let go of his hand to sit in my usual seat beside Mike in the front row but he wouldn't let go of my hand, he gave it a slight tug. I soon realized that he was taking me to sit beside him at the table in the extreme back. I small smile played on my lips and I gladly followed.

Class had started and I was doing my best to listen and pay attention but then I heard paper being ripped from beside me. I saw Edward drop a small note beside my arm, out of my peripheral vision. i sighed and grabbed it and opened it slowly, as to not attract attention. "_Has anyone ever told you that you're an amazing kisser?"_

A smirk pulled at my lips.

_Told you. _

**Hey guys! sorry it took me so long to update! I was on vacation and didn't have time to write! **

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! More to come soon!**

**R&amp;R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**All usual disclaimers apply.**

**R&amp;R**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

Biology passed with many stares, giggles and a lot of touching, but like all good things, it came to an end. "What class do you have now?"

"History." Edward replied looking down at out joined hands.

"Well I have English so I'll see you at lunch right?" I asked and blushed after realizing that what I said was very forward, but I mean he was my boyfriend so I can say stuff like that can't I?

"Yea, of course." I was about to let go of his hand to start walking to class but he gently pulled me back to get my attention. "Bella, would it be okay if I waited for you outside of English and we walk to lunch together?" He looked so nervous, it was adorable.

"That would be more than alright Edward." I gave his hand a light squeeze. We stood in silence for a few more seconds and I was about to let go, again, but he did the same thing.

"Bella, would it be okay if I kissed you?"

When had Edward become so reserved and timid, I mean we were just making out in the hallway a couple hours ago. "I sure hope so." I said with a smile so he would get my teasing. He gave a small laugh any slowly pulled my closer to him and raised his hand so that it was on my cheek. He pulled me to him and when our lips touched it made me forget about all of my responsibilities, problems and my name.

Like always, the bell rung and put a stop to my new favorite hobby, before things could actually get _interesting_. At this point, it should be a joke between us because this has happened every single time. We both laughed and Edward said that he'll see me soon and we both went to our classes.

The bell rang and I couldn't be more grateful, this time. I hurried to try and pick up all of my books and pack everything away. I put my bag on my shoulder and was about to head to the door, when a hand encircled my waist and pulled me back. I gave a small yelp of surprise and turned my head to see who it was, _Mike. _Ugh that kid! He was the last person I dated, about two months ago and he just never seemed to accept the fact that I just didn't like him! "Mike, could you let me go please, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, Bella I don't remember us getting back together, but I have no complaints." With that his head swooped down and he gave me a slobbery and unpleasant kiss on the cheek.

"Ew Mike! Get off of me!" I tried to push him away but he was bigger and stronger. I tried struggling more and more to no avail, but suddenly, his arms where gone and whirled around to see what had happened.

I gasped and put my hands up to my mouth, "Edward! Stop don't do that!" I yelled out, right before Edward was about to give Mike a powerful right hook.

"Bella, his hands were all over you and he obviously didn't hear you when you said you had a boyfriend! By the way _Mike, I'm _her boyfriend."

"Oh, well um.. I'm just going to go. Bella, always a pleasure, Um.. Edward." He gave a slight nod and pulled away from Edward's hand that had a handful of his shirt in it. He then bolted from the classroom.

Edward was fuming, nose flared and hard breathing, honestly I was a little scared. I slowly inched closer to him and put my hands up in a surrender, "Edward, nothing happened. Mike means nothing to me, I only want you, not him. I swear."

Edward rushed towards me and grabbed my shoulders and crashed his lips to mine. His lips started to move against mine and it took me a while to respond, completely out of shock. Once we both got into the kiss, it was like it was just us in the world.

"Of course nothing happened. I trust you Bella, I would hope that you wouldn't have done anything with Mike." He gave me the crooked smile that I love.

"Edward, I would never do something like that to you." I gently brought my hand up to Edward's cheek and gave him a loving stare.

"Now, come on, let's go to lunch already. I'm sick of all these people not knowing about us. Let's make our debut so no more Mikes and Tanyas come on to us." We rested our foreheads together and interlocked our hands.

And there we stood, in front of the double doors that led to the cafeteria where the entire school population was. We turned to each other and the look in his eyes should have scared me. It was a look of pure adoration and love, but I was almost positive that my eyes mirrored the emotions.

Walking through those doors felt like we would be embarking on a whole new stage of our relationship and life. But suddenly, I felt ready to take on what was in store for the both of us. Just me, Bella, and Edward, the new kid.

**Hey guys so I've decided to end the story here. I don't have much of a vision for it to continue but I have some other ideas for some stories. Hopefully they turn out good and you all like them! **

**Stay tuned because I plan on publishing my new story soon! **

**Don't forget to R&amp;R on the story! **

**It means a lot to me! Thanks guys!**

**-Lizzie112**


End file.
